Détail sans importance
by Katheleen
Summary: Suite en ligne ! Quel est donc ce nouveau détail sans importance ? Comme réagit Envy, après avoir passé une semaine sans sexe ? Lemon Envy/Wrath
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs** : Wravy et Kyuuketski

**Disclaimers** : Hiromu Arakawa est en possession de tous les personnages…

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance

**Couple** : Envy/Wrath bien sûr ! (O.C.C)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

- Envy, c'est l'heure de ta soupe !!

- NAN ! J'ai pas envie.

- M'en fou ! _cria Wrath en arrivant avec un bol de soupe._ T'es obligé ! Aller, fait aaah !!

- Même pas en rêve. _Fit Envy sur un ton catégorique._

- T'es chiant ! _Wrath prit de la soupe dans sa bouche, et embrassa Envy pour l'obliger à boire._

Envy resta la bouche ouverte pendant que Wrath lui donnait le reste de la soupe. Une fois la soupe finie, Wrath se décolla d'Envy, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vois que tu l'as bu, la soupe !

- Dégage espèce de sale gosse ! _râla le vert en fixant l'enfant droit dans les yeux._

- Rooh calme toi. C'était pas si terrible que ça !

- Si. Tu embrasses mal.

- Le but n'était pas de t'embrasser, mais de te faire boire la soupe. _rétorqua Wrath, non sans quelques rougeurs aux joues._

- Ben… Tu ne sais pas donner la soupe, alors !

- Je t'emmerde, Envy. La prochaine fois, tu resteras malade dans ton coin.

- Ne pique pas mes phrases, déjà. Et parle moi autrement parce que même malade j'peux te foutre une raclée ! Et tel que j'te connais, tu ne pourras pas me résister.

- T'es soulant, Envy ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu deviens blessant…

- Je l'ai toujours été. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, mon cher petit Wrath !

- Mais je... je ne t'aime pas ! _s'écria Wrath._

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé pour me faire boire la soupe ? Rien ne t'obliger à le faire, tu sais.

- Je... Heu... Je ne voulais pas que... Enfin il fallait trouver un moyen, et c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé !

- Tu pouvais aussi me laisser là et partir. _constata Envy en observant l'enfant._

- Je pouvais. Mais je l'ai pas fait, parce que... tu m'en aurais voulu de ne pas avoir cherché à t'aider !

- N'importe quoi ! Je m'en fous, tu sais.

- J'aime bien aider les autres, surtout toi… _expliqua lamentablement Wrath, les joues toujours aussi rouges._

- Donc tu m'aimes ! _s'exclama Envy, fier de sa découverte._

- Mais... Je... Non !

- Tu as seulement voulu jouer les infirmières ? Si tu ne m'aime pas, le fait que je t'embrasse ne te fera rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- N... Non. Je... Je m'en fous, en effet.

Envy tira Wrath par le poignet et l'embrassa, passant la barrière des lèvres pour jouer avec la langue jumelle. Wrath tenta de repousser Envy, mais la poigne de celui-ci était trop forte, et il s'abandonna bien vite au baiser. Quand il fut terminé, Envy s'exclama :

- A part ça, tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ?

- Je n'allais pas te mordre, non plus ! Je ne pouvais que te laisser faire…

- Ben voyons. T'aurais pu me repousser. _dit Envy en regardant sa victime._

- Pas ma faute si je n'ai pas assez de force... Et puis tu me gonfles avec toutes tes questions là ! _s'énerva le petit brun. _

- Avoue que tu m'aimes, alors…. _fit l'homonculus de l'envie en regardant Wrath, un air pervers collé au visage._

- Mais je... je ne t'aime pas. Ne m'oblige pas à dire un truc que je ne pense pas !

- Pourquoi tu aimes m'embrasser, alors ?

- Mais j'... je n'aime pas t'embrasser, arrête !

- Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je recommence alors ? _fit le vert d'une voix sensuelle._

- B... Bien sûr que non !

Envy se pencha encore vers Wrath pour l'embrasser plus violemment. Le petit poussa des gémissements en agrippant ses mains aux vêtements du vert. Cette fois-ci, Wrath n'essaya même pas de repousser Envy, et répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent mais Wrath garda Envy près de lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me tiens contre toi ?

- Parce que j'ai froid. _répondit Wrath, n'ayant aucune autre idée en tête._

- Je suis malade, il fait chaud dans la pièce !

- Heu... Mais je suis super frileux, c'est pour ça. _expliqua l'enfant._

Envy regarda Wrath d'une drôle de manière l'air de dire « Tu me prends pour un con, c'est ça ? ». Il passa sa main sur la peau de Wrath.

- Pourtant tu es chaud…

- Bah... Je ne comprends pas. Je... J'ai vraiment froid !

- Wrath, tu as tellement froid que ça c'est levé ! _s'indigna Envy._

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Envy pointa du doigt l'entre jambe du jeune homonculus de la colère.

- Je parle de ça.

- Ah heu ça...

- Oui. Ça.

Envy marqua une pause, remarqua le visage rougit de Wrath, puis reprit :

- Tu devrais peut-être la… réchauffer ?

- Hum... Je crois aussi. Après tout, si c'est froid ici aussi... _murmura l'enfant._

- Tu peux bien le faire devant moi, non?

- Heu... Oui... Je peux... _hésita Wrath, évitant le regard d'Envy._

- Ben aller, action. Je te regarde faire. _fit le vert, un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres._

- D'a... D'accord...

D'une main tremblante, Wrath abaissa son short tandis qu'Envy s'assailli sur une chaise et regarda le petit allongé sur son lit. Wrath hésita, ferma les yeux et commença à se masturber devant Envy, qui ne perdait rien de la scène. Les mouvements de la main de Wrath étaient d'abord hésitants, puis au fur et à mesure, devinrent plus souples. Wrath se raidit quand il sentit quelque chose dans sa main, alors qu'il avait murmuré le nom de celui qui le regardait. Wrath se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et garda les yeux fermés, honteux. Envy quant à lui, esquissa un sourire.

- Tu penses à moi en te masturbant ? Fantasmerais-tu sur moi ? _se moqua gentiment Envy en regardant l'enfant remettre correctement son short_

- N... Non, pas du tout ! _cria Wrath, gêné comme jamais il ne l'avait été._

- Ton corps m'appelle et tu aimes quand je t'embrasse. Ne le nie plus, Wrath.

- Je... C'est faux !

Envy s'approcha de Wrath.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Bon d'accord. Je... J'ai... J'avoue, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi… Je t'aime, Envy ! _dit Wrath d'une seule traite, les yeux toujours baissés._

- Bah tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué à dire ! _le rassura le vert._

Envy se mit à califourchon sur Wrath et l'embrassa sans attendre de réponse.

- Je te préviens. Je me fou de ton âge, tu veux coucher avec moi, donc maintenant tu es à moi !

- Que... Que veux-tu dire ? _s'inquiéta Wrath._

- Je veux dire qu'avec moi il n'y a pas de fin et que je te baiserais dès que l'envie me prendra.

Wrath rougit sous la phrase l'autre homonculus.

- Si... Si tu... Comme tu veux...

Envy s'installa un peu mieux, toujours au dessus de Wrath, et l'embrassa. Wrath voulut lui enlever ses vêtements mais Envy l'en empêcha.

- C'est moi qui décide, pigé ?

Wrath hocha la tête, et pausa ses mains sur le lit, attendant la suite.

- Envy je peux aller manger un truc ? J'ai faim… _interrompu l'enfant alors que les mains du vert devenaient vraiment baladeuses._

Envy soupira, fit mine de réfléchir, quand une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Bien sûr ! _s'exclama-t-il donc en faisant un grand sourire au plus jeune._

Wrath se leva pour aller dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Ce n'était pas grand, surtout pour six personnes. Envy avait suivi Wrath, curieux de voir ce qu'il comptait manger. Le petit avait pris des gâteaux au chocolat. Tout le monde réclamait du chocolat, surtout Envy. L'enfant prépara une assiette, la posa sur la table, puis en prépara une autre, sous l'œil attentif d'Envy.

- T'en veux ? Tu me regarde depuis tout à l'heure. _demanda gentiment Wrath._

- N'importe quoi !

Wrath soupira, tout en coupant une part sur la seconde assiette où se trouvait un gâteau au chocolat... aux éclats de noisettes. Le gâteau préféré du vert. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il mit le morceau dans sa bouche et partit vers le salon et s'allongea dans le fauteuil. Il fit signe à Envy de s'asseoir à côté de lui en tapotant la place près de lui. Envy fit ce que Wrath lui demandait, non sans froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas qu'il obéissait, c'était qu'il avait marre de rester debout à regarder son jeune colocataire. Jamais Envy ne s'abaisserait à obéir à quelqu'un. Wrath sourit à au vert et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- T'es bien sur mes genoux ? Tu devrais dégager, parce que j'te rappelle que j'suis malade ! _dit amèrement le vert en fixant bizarrement Wrath._

Wrath prit un air triste, visiblement vexé, se releva, prit une assiette de biscuit qui trainait, et partit dans sa chambre sans un regard pour Envy.

- J'y vais ou je n'y vais pas ? J'y vais ou je n'y vais pas ? Je n'y vais pas, il reviendra de lui-même après tout !

Envy prit la télécommande, éternua et regarda un film d'horreur. A la fin du film, il remarqua que Wrath n'était toujours pas revenu. Il soupira, et partit en direction de la chambre de l'enfant. Ne le trouvant pas, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, regarda si l'enfant était là et soupira. Il était bien dans la chambre du vert. Il se trouvait sur son lit, et était en train de passer ses nerfs sur les pauvres peluches déjà en mauvais état.

- Wrath, laisse ça...

- LAISSE-MOI, TU ME GONFLES ! _gueula le petit brun en direction du vert._

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Wrath a belle est bien répondu à Envy. En même temps, il n'était pas l'homonculus de la colère pour rien. Un rien vexait Wrath, et finissait donc par l'énerver. Il était susceptible. Il était énervé contre Envy certes, et ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Wrath craquait toujours et finissait par pleurer devant Envy qui se contentait de le regarder. Mais cette fois-ci, Wrath semblait vraiment sur les nerfs, et Envy comprit vite qu'il ne pleurerait pas après avoir fini de gueuler.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore ? _râla Envy_.

- Toi tu m'approche j'te transforme en peluche ! _prévint Wrath._

- T'es qu'un môme, alors ne viens pas faire tes caprices. J'te fais souffrir ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

Wrath ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de la fermer. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il poussa Envy de son chemin et partit dans sa chambre. Mais Envy réussi à le retenir, l'attrapant par le poignet. Il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Wrath garda les lèvres fermées, et quand Envy s'éloigna un temps soit peu, il le poussa pour partir. Wrath n'allait pas céder à Envy si facilement.

« J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort là… » _se demanda Envy en défonçant la porte qui reliait les deux chambres._

- Wrath, je...

Envy, coupé net dans son élan, chercha l'enfant des yeux. « Mais où est-il passé ? » _se demanda Envy en regardant dans la pièce._

C'est alors qu'il entendit l'eau de la douche, reliée à la chambre de Wrath, couler. Il alla le rejoindre en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Wrath était sous la douche, l'eau chaude dégageait de la fumée, et le petit était dos à Envy. Il n'avait apparemment pas entendu l'entrée en force d'Envy, qui l'attrapa par un bras pour le retourner après s'être déshabillé. Envy resta figé face à ce qu'il voyait. Wrath s'étant apparemment refusé de pleurer devant le vert, était parti sous la douche pour verser ses larmes. Les yeux rougis, Wrath tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ce qui faisait de lui un individu à chromosomes XY. Envy entra sous la douche à son tour. Il lécha les larmes du plus jeune qui voulut le frapper mais Envy retint le poing.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu veux encore en rajouter une couche ? _s'énerva à nouveau Wrath._

Wrath tenta à nouveau de sortir de la douche, une main cacha toujours son intimité, quand Envy l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, plus doucement. Wrath avait la bouche ouverte et Envy en profita pour mettre sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune. Mais Wrath, n'étant décidemment pas décidé à se laisser faire, mordit férocement la langue du vert, qui recula; si les baisers ne marchaient pas, les caresses marcheraient très certainement. Quitte à violer Wrath, Envy voulait le sentir contre lui. Il l'attira dos à lui et descendit sa main jusqu'a son intimité. Wrath ne voulait toujours pas bouger ses mains mais celle d'Envy les enleva. Envy commença à masturber Wrath qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour laisser échapper ses gémissements. L'homonculus de la colère se tendit de plaisir, alors que la main d'Envy continuait ses mouvements irréguliers. Envy commençait à aimer ce qu'il faisait à l'enfant.

-Tu boude toujours ? _demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Wrath._

- Ta gueule... Et continue.

Envy ne se stoppa pas et continua ses mouvements de main. Wrath ne gémissait pas mais avait du mal à se retenir. Il était toujours en colère contre Envy, ce qui l'empêchait de ressentir tout le plaisir qui montait pourtant en lui. Pris d'un élan de lucidité, il repoussa la main du vert. Mais ce dernier était décidé à avoir sa dose de sexe. Il s'agenouilla donc face à l'entrejambe de Wrath et le prit en bouche, lui tenant les mains pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Wrath se mordit plus fermement la lèvre inférieure, refusant de gémir. Cela plairait trop à Envy, il le savait. Sa lèvre commença à saigner sous la pression de ses dents. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard pervers d'Envy, qui savait vraiment y faire dans ce domaine. Soudain, sous le plaisir, Wrath s'agenouilla face à Envy, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter. Il venait de se vider dans la voie buccale d'Envy. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres, fier de lui.

- Je savais que tu ne bouderais pas longtemps… _murmura le dernier à l'oreille de l'enfant._

- Tu me fais... _commença le dit-enfant._

- Bander ? J'avais remarqué. _coupa Envy, se moquant doucement du plus jeune._

Envy avait coupé la phrase de l'enfant, faisant rougir celui-ci à ces mots. Wrath se libera de la prise d'Envy. Il enfila une serviette autour de sa taille pour ne pas être nu dans l'appartement. Il était toujours en colère contre Envy, même s'il avait vu se dernier à poil, et que cela lui avait plu, mais il ne devait pas céder. Envy devait le mériter. Wrath se dirigea dans sa chambre et enfila un boxer. Mais à peine eut-il enfilé son t-shirt qu'il sentit une forte prise sur son épaule droite, qui le força à se retourner.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, là ?! _s'écria Envy, visiblement irrité._

- Je me rhabille. _répondit sèchement l'enfant._ A moins que tu sois aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

- Wrath… Tu es vraiment en colère ?

- Depuis quand tu fais attention à mo i? Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est la baise ! Va donc baiser Greed ou je ne sais pas qui, et laisse-moi tranquille !

Envy regardait Wrath, tout con. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, Envy allongea Wrath sur le lit et l'embrassa, collant sa jambe à l'entrejambe de l'enfant, ce qui fit gémir le petit malgré lui.

- Envy, casse-toi. Lâche-moi. Mais putain enlève ta jambe de là, enflure !

Ce fut le mot de trop. Envy se pencha sur le cou de Wrath et le mordit férocement, faisant crier le plus jeune de douleur.

- Fais pas ta crise de petit morveux ça marche pas avec moi

- J'suis pas une pute alors bouge de là !

- Nan je ne bougerai pas parce que...Mais pourquoi tu me veux absolument rien que pour toi ?

- Parce que.

Envy se mit à rougir. Wrath sourit et se pencha vers l'avant pour embrasser le cou d'Envy.

Envy gémit doucement au contact des lèvres de l'enfant sur sa peau. Wrath profita d'un moment d'inattention d'Envy pour le pousser vers l'arrière et s'assoir sur lui, l'embrassant toujours dans le cou. Pendant que la bouche d'Envy était occupée avec le cou de Wrath qui essayait de ne pas gémir, ses mains, elles, commençaient à caresser le torse sous les vêtements récemment enfilés. Envy enleva le maillot du plus jeune et le jeta à travers la pièce. Wrath se débattait mais personne ne faisait le poids face à Envy.

- Tu te fatigue pour rien.

- Laisse-moi partir !

- Et puis quoi, encore ?! Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde.

Envy repoussa Wrath et se plaqua au dessus de lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Pourquoi tu veux tant t'occuper de moi ?

- Parce que c'est toi que je veux.

Wrath arrêta de se débattre. Il mit sa tête sur le côté et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Envy se stoppa en voyant ça.

- Tu ne me fais que m'utiliser. Je ne suis pas un jouet Envy. _murmura l'enfant._

- Arrête. Je... C'est faux !

- Dante l'a dit ! Tu désires tout ce que tu n'as pas. Une fois que tu m'auras eu, tu me laisseras crever. T'en a rien à foutre de moi.

Dès que ces mots furent sortis, le cœur d'Envy se serra sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré Envy, mais il ne semble pas que ce soit réciproque vu que je ne suis qu'un jouet sexuel pour toi.

Wrath resta allongé, les joues mouillées par des larmes qui coulaient sur les draps. Envy se mit sur Wrath et l'embrassa le plus tendrement qu'il pouvait. Il joignit ses mains à celles du plus jeune qui répondit tout de même au baiser, étonné. Une fois que le baiser s'arrêta, Wrath se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fuyant le regard d'Envy.

-Cette démonstration d'affection ne te ressemble pas…

-Je sais. _dit simplement le vert._

Envy s'allongea aux côtés de Wrath.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _demanda l'enfant._

- Tiens, venge-toi. Mon corps est à toi.

Wrath se redressa sous le coup de la surprise, regardant Envy droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se moquer de l'enfant, loin de là. Wrath se rapprocha du vert, s'assit sur son bassin, et continua de l'observer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...Wrath ?

- Prendre les devants ne me ressemble pas, c'est nouveau pour moi…

Envy posa sa main sur la joue du gamin.

- Fait ce que tu rêve de me faire, tout simplement.

- Mais je... Envy, je ne peux pas !

Envy haussa un sourcil en regardant l'enfant, qui était gêné au plus au point.

- Pourquoi?

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! Mais je ne peux pas !

Envy soupira longuement. Il prit la main de Wrath pour la mettre sur une partie de son anatomie. Le plus jeune rougit légèrement. Il lui fit le prendre en main et fit appliquer des mouvements. Wrath se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure, rouge comme une tomate. Envy tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, le faisant le... le toucher sur cette partie si intime de son corps.

-Tu es gêné ?

-A ton avis… Bien sûr que je le suis !

Envy l'embrassa en accélérant ses mouvements. La bouche de Wrath descendit jusqu'au cou d'Envy qui émit un faible gémissement, n'ayant pas pour habitude de gémir ou d'être soumis. La main de Wrath ne bougeait toujours pas d'elle-même, se laissant diriger par celle d'Envy, qui sentait bien la gêne de l'enfant. Wrath hésita un instant, puis ré-embrassa Envy tendrement, gémissant lui-même de plaisir. Envy avait l'impression de se branler lui-même. Il lâcha la main de Wrath qui continua les mouvements sans s'en rendre compte. Le vert gémit de plus en plus, se laissant aller au plaisir que lui procurait le petit. Mais lorsque Wrath se rendit compte que sa main agissait toute seule, il l'a retira brusquement, gêné et tout rouge, et se redressa brusquement, le regard perdu.

- J'y arrive pas désolé…

Envy, rouge par la chaleur qui avait commencée à monter en lui, dit à Wrath de se mettre sur son bassin de façon à ce qu'il puisse le prendre. Wrath s'exécuta et eut une petite douleur en sentant « ça » entrer en lui si brusquement. Il le laissa un moment s'habituer à lui, puis le vert entama des mouvements de bassin qui firent gémir Wrath.

- Tu vas devoir bouger de toi-même… _lui expliqua-t-il._

Wrath se mordit encore une fois la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer doucement à monter et descendre sur la verge tendue, faisant soupirer Envy de plaisir.

- Wrath... C'est si... Bon... Continue... _Fit Envy, comme pour encourager l'enfant._

Ce même enfant continua ses mouvements et Envy sentit quelque chose venir en lui au fur et à mesure que Wrath bougeait sur son sexe tendu. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et décida lui aussi de lui faire plaisir en prenant son sexe dans sa main et en masturbant le plus jeune. Wrath laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir, tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin. Dieu que c'était bon. La respiration du plus jeune devint vite saccadée, accentuant le désir d'Envy. Le dit-Envy jouit à l'intérieur de l'enfant qui gémissait de façon sensuelle. Celui-ci jouit aussi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il aimait tant ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Wrath appuya ses mains sur le torse d'Envy pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Contrairement à ce que pensait le vert, Wrath reprit ses mouvements de bassins, faisant revenir le plaisir des deux homonculus. Wrath finit par se retirer d'Envy qui fut frustré pendant un moment.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes je vais essayer de te prendre… _chuchota Wrath._

Envy obéit pour la première fois de sa vie. Obéir sagement n'était pas son truc. Wrath s'approcha de lui et entra en lui d'un coup. Autant y aller fort. Envy gémit de plaisir. Il ne pensait pas que se faire prendre pouvait être aussi... excitant. Wrath s'appliqua à faire des coups bien placés, faisant crier un peu plus fort Envy. Celui-ci sentait bien le mal que Wrath se donnait pour lui donner du plaisir, et ne put que laisser un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Etant dans cette position, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'est bien dommage. Wrath toucha un point sensible et Envy cria. Il retoucha ce point plusieurs fois et plus rapidement. Envy ne put résister et jouit encore une fois. Wrath n'allait pas tarder à le suivre. Mais au dernier moment, Wrath se retira, n'ayant toujours pas jouit. Il avait fait trop d'effort et n'avait pas tenu, trop faible pour continuer ses coups de bassin. Il s'effondra près d'Envy, essoufflé. Envy alla se caler contre Wrath qui était un peu déçu.

- Désolé si je n'ai pas était jusqu'au bout… _s'excusa l'enfant. _

- Tu en as fait déjà beaucoup pour un début, ne t'inquiète pas.

Wrath sourit et embrassa Envy. Wrath s'allongea sur Envy, se faisant câliner tendrement par le vert. Celui-ci glissa sa main jusqu'à la verge toujours douloureusement tendue de Wrath, et la caressa doucement. Il le masturba encore une fois mais Wrath était fatigué. Il ne put retenir des gémissements lorsqu'Envy prit son membre en bouche en changeant de position. Il gémit de plus en fort et bougea son bassin au même rythme des mouvements buccaux que lui impliquait le vert. La fatigue de Wrath était forte, mais le plaisir l'était encore plus. En pensant à ce qu'Envy était en train de lui faire, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne, une nouvelle fois. Il avait un peu honte de ressentir autant de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux mit ses mains sur son visage tandis qu'Envy avala cette substance au gout amer qui venait de sortir de Wrath.

- Wrath, tu...

Envy se stoppa en regardant Wrath se cacher le visage de ses mains de honte. Envy retira les mains du visage de l'enfant qui était gêné d'avoir jouit si rapidement. Le vert l'embrassa pour qu'il soit moins intimidé. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmentait la gêne du plus jeune, qui tourna la tête sur le côté, évitant le regard d'Envy. L'homonculus de l'envie se calla entre les jambes relevées de l'enfant qui fut surpris. Envy n'était jamais crevé ? Alors que lui avait du mal à rester éveillé, celui qui devenait son amant en voulait encore. Envy prit brutalement Wrath, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur face à l'intrusion, mais le plaisir revint rapidement, alors que le vert n'avait toujours pas bougé. Wrath se décida à bouger de lui-même vu que le vert ne bougeait pas. Il se décida enfin à bouger pour le plus grand plaisir de Wrath. Quelques secondes seulement après le début des va-et-vient, Wrath criait déjà de plaisir, imitait par Envy qui tentait de cacher ses gémissements. Il devait l'avouer, ce petit était le meilleur coup qu'il avait tiré depuis Greed, ce qui faisait un bon bout de temps déjà. Même quand Wrath l'avait pris, Envy n'avait jamais était aussi comblé, même avec le bouclier invincible. Dans un dernier coup, Envy se vida en Wrath qui cria une dernière fois le nom du vert, qui s'allongea dans le lit, fier. Envy caressa tendrement les cheveux de Wrath, qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il était épuisé. Maintenant, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il se blottit contre Envy qui mit ses bras autour de la taille de Wrath. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, ne se lassant pas de la bouche de l'autre. Wrath regarda Envy droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit, puis sortit du lit, sous le regard étonné d'Envy. Il se rhabilla sous le regard pervers d'Envy qui aurait bien voulu le prendre contre le mur. « Chose à faire, tiens. » _pensa Envy._

Le regard pervers d'Envy s'étira, et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il se rapprocha doucement de Wrath, l'enlaçant tendrement, son torse contre le dos de l'enfant.

- Nan je suis trop crevé pour recommencer…

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de te prendre contre moi ?

- Si...bien sur que si. _sourit Wrath._

Envy enlaça l'enfant qui se laissa aller à la pression qu'exerçaient les bras d'Envy. Il était bien dans ses bras. Wrath soupira de bien être. Puis après quelques courtes minutes, il se sépara à regret d'Envy pour sortir de la chambre. Envy le suivit du regard, s'attardant sur le derrière parfait de son amant. Il regarda ensuite le sien et le tapota.

- Envy mon cher, tu as toujours un corps aussi parfait !

C'est en se complimentant qu'Envy se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre. Envy chercha Wrath du regard, puis le retrouva dans la cuisine, un DVD dans une main et une assiette de biscuits au chocolat dans l'autre. Une impression de déjà vue prit possession du vert qui alla s'installer aux côtés de son amant actuel. Il n'allait pas le faire fuir cette fois-ci. Assis tous deux sur le canapé face à la télé, Wrath regarda le DVD et hésita un moment.

- On se fait quoi comme film ? _demanda Wrath._

- Tout, sauf Titanic ! _s'exclama Envy._

Wrath tourna sa tête vers son amant, un large sourire sur son visage. Envy le regarda un long moment puis soupira. Qu'est-ce que les gosses étaient capricieux ! Ce fut finalement Wrath qui gagna, et ils mirent donc le Titanic. Envy soupira à l'avance. Il allait se taper un film à l'eau de rose. Quelle joie... Mais quand il vit le regard attentif de Wrath quand le film commença, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Envy observait Wrath plus qu'il ne regardait le film.

Il y avait seulement quelques heures, Envy était malade comme un chien. Et maintenant ? Il était en pleine forme. Etait-ce la soupe de Wrath qui y était pour quelque chose ? Ou l'enfant lui-même ? Aucun des deux ne le su jamais. D'ailleurs, ils avaient oublié ce petit détail. Petit détail qui les avait quand même réunis…

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes grammaticales et d'orthographes, donc désolée s'il y en a toujours !**

**Il y aura peut-être un chapitre bonus, avec un autre lemon à la clé. Rappelez-vous ce que dit Envy à un moment : « … Envy qui aurait bien voulu le prendre contre le mur. »**

**Il dit d'ailleurs : « Chose à faire, tiens. »**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, sont les bienvenues ! Cela nous permettra de nous améliorer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs** : Wravy et Kyuuketski

**Disclaimers** : Hiromu Arakawa est en possession de tous les personnages…

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, lemon

**Couple** : Envy/Wrath bien sûr ! (O.C.C)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

Détail sans importance,

**ou un autre détail sans importance.**

Envy était allongé sur son lit. Sa chambre était plongée dans une profonde obscurité, seulement éclairée par la lueur des étoiles et la lumière pâle de la lune, actuellement pleine. L'homonculus de l'envie soupira. Cela faisait onze jours exactement que lui et Wrath étaient ensemble. Les autres homonculi n'avaient pas été étonnés de l'apprendre, se doutant tous un peu des sentiments de l'enfant à l'égard du vert. Malgré cela, Envy sentait la gêne de son compagnon à chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, et cela commençait à agacer le vert, qui ne comprenait pas. Depuis le temps, il aurait du s'habituer à lui ! Sauf que Wrath restait Wrath, il était toujours sur la défensive. Mais ce qui pesait le plus à Envy, c'était le sexe. Ou plutôt le manque, de sexe. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait, l'homonculus de la colère évitait les contacts trop insistants du vert, dérivant toujours les conversations en rapport au sexe vers un autre, qui n'avait souvent rien à voir.

Pourquoi diable Wrath évitait-il les contacts ? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile d'aller vers son petit ami et de le prendre dans ses bras. Peut être que Wrath était trop timide et trop coincé… Raison de plus pour coucher avec, selon Envy. Ce dernier commençait sérieusement à avoir les hormones qui le démangeaient. S'il n'était pas aussi tard, il serait bien parti voir son petit ami qui devait déjà dormir. Mine de rien, il était quand même une heure du matin !

D'ailleurs, voilà encore une chose que le vert ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Wrath ne venait-il pas dormir avec lui, ou n'acceptait pas qu'Envy le rejoigne dans son lit ? Envy soupira une fois de plus. La soirée s'était passée ainsi. Wrath et lui avaient dîné en silence, puis l'enfant s'était éclipsé alors que le vert débarrassait la table. Envy l'avait rejoins dans sa chambre, mais l'homonculus de la colère s'était déjà couché sous de grosses couvertures, faisant certainement semblant de dormir.

Il fallait qu'ils se parlent, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Cette situation devenait insupportable. Envy se mit sur le côté et mit sa couverture sur lui avant de fermer les yeux. Ne trouvant d'abord pas le sommeil, il s'endormit quelques longues minutes plus tard, Wrath toujours présent dans son esprit.

Quand Envy se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit quelque chose vers son bas ventre, et remarqua une tâche blanche pas loin de son entrejambe. Le vert râla, se rappelant son rêve érotique de la nuit. Il était tellement en manque qu'il en venait à imaginer Wrath dans des positions plus qu'aguichantes. Envy finit par se lever. Il passa par la salle de bain pour une bonne douche froide, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, simplement vêtu d'un boxer.

Dans la cuisine, Wrath n'était pas là. Il devait encore dormir, très certainement. Durant sa nuit, Envy avait cru entendre sa porte s'ouvrir, pour se refermait un peu plus tard. Sûrement une hallucination. Ou bien un songe autre qu'un rêve érotique. Ce genre de rêve venait souvent rendre visite à Envy. Il se demandait de quoi pouvait bien rêver son petit ami. Petit ami qui venait de passer la porte de la cuisine, habillé d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui, arrivant à hauteur des fesses, et d'un boxer. Il salua Envy d'un simple geste de main et prépara son petit déjeuner, sous le regard vexé du vert. Même pas un bisou, ne serait-ce que sur la joue. Même pas un simple câlin, rien. Envy était vraiment déçu du comportement de l'enfant, qui l'avait presque ignoré.

Envy s'assit à table, croisant les jambes et se mit à observer Wrath, tout en buvant un café. Le petit se sentait gêné d'être observer d'une telle manière. Il rougissait à vu d'œil, et aucun des deux homonculi n'ouvrit la bouche. Le vert se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Wrath, pourquoi tu ne viens pas vers moi ?

L'enfant fut étonné de cette question, ne s'y attendant pas. Il croisa un instant le regard de braise d'Envy puis baissa la tête. Le vert observa le comportement du petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de manger. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, Wrath se leva sans un bruit. Si bien que, si Envy n'avait pas eu le regard posé sur lui, il ne l'aurait pas vu partir vers sa chambre après avoir débarrassé ses couverts. Enervé, Envy rattrapa Wrath et l'empêcha de partir en mettant ses bras sur l'embrasure de la porte.

- Wrath, répond moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores autant ?

- Mais je... Je ne t'ignore pas…

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Même pas un bonjour, un regard ou même un baiser. Je me demande vraiment si on sort ensemble !

Wrath se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant la dernière phrase d'Envy. Il baissa la tête, et fixa le sol. Et sans que le vert ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, il poussa son aîné et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Il alla s'assoir sur son lit et prit un oreiller pour le serrer contre lui.

- Pardon, Envy. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre à tes attentes…

Le petit ami de l'enfant était contre la porte de la chambre de ce dernier. Il avait entendu la phrase du petit. Il soupira. Bien sûr que Wrath répondait à ses attentes. Il devait juste montrer un peu plus son affection à son égard. Envy se décolla de la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir Wrath qui avait la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. L'enfant était tellement occupé à pleurer, répétant qu'il ne méritait pas Envy, qu'il ne remarqua la présence du vert que lorsque celui-ci s'assit près de lui. L'homonculus de l'envie posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue rougit de Wrath, et essuya ses larmes. Le petit sursauta quand il sentit le contact de la main d'Envy contre sa peau. Il n'était pas heureux de se montrer comme ça.

- Envy... Désolé de pleurer…

Wrath posa l'oreiller et alla pleurer sur l'épaule de son petit ami qui se contrôlait afin de ne pas le plaquer contre le mur et de le violer tout de suite. L'homonculus de la colère tentait vainement de retenir ses sanglots, ne souhaitant pas qu'Envy ait pitié de lui. Au contraire, le vert, qui l'avait très bien compris, se contenta d'enlacer Wrath et de le bercer contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'Envy prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, du moins pour autre chose que du sexe. Wrath serra encore plus Envy qui caressait tendrement les longs cheveux de l'enfant.

- Wrath, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne me fais pas pitié.

- C'est vrai ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Envy… Je… J'ai envie de toi.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Envy pour qu'un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre Wrath violemment. Quel plaisir ! Il commença par attirer l'enfant sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à s'assoir sur lui, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Wrath gémit doucement, et le vert prit cela comme une demande muette pour continuer. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était la peur qui se lisait pourtant dans les yeux du petit. Ce dernier avait bien sentit l'envie de son petit ami, et c'était pour le soulager qu'il avait dit cela. Cela faisait tout de même longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ou même couché tout court. Alors qu'Envy s'attaquait au cou de Wrath, il remarqua la peur dans les yeux de ce dernier, qui n'avait pas réussi à la dissimuler.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

- Je ne suis peut-être pas assez bien pour toi…

Envy embrassa l'enfant qui sentit les mains de son petit ami sous son maillot. Ses mains qui caressaient sa peau blanche le rendaient presque fou.

- Ne dis jamais ça, Wrath. Tu es parfait.

- Non... Je... Tu mérites mieux, Envy. Et puis, je... Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves, hein ?!

Envy arrêta ses mouvements, et regarda un instant l'enfant, cherchant à voir s'il était sérieux, et remarqua que c'était le cas. Le regardant dans les yeux, et caressant la joue gauche de Wrath avec sa main, Envy lui dit :

-Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'aime exactement chez toi. Tout me plait ! Que ce soit ton caractère, ou encore ton corps.

- Tu vois ! Même toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu aimes chez moi ! C'est pourtant simple, il n'y a rien que tu puisses aimer !

Envy ferma les yeux et soupira. Wrath se demanda pourquoi, et ne sentit pas la claque qu'Envy venait de lui administrer.

- Dis encore une chose comme ça, et je te promets que tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant un bon moment. J'aime tout chez toi Wrath, mets-toi ça dans ton petit crane de gosse !

- Mais pourquoi...

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu... Non c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas aimer ce que je suis...

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

- Parce que… Parce que...

Wrath avait baissé la tête. Y avait-il une réponse à donner ? Pas à sa connaissance. Envy souleva la tête de l'enfant pour l'embrasser, mais le petit se déroba et se leva du lit, se retrouvant dos à Envy. Envy regarda l'enfant qui était plongé dans ses pensées, et en profita pour le détailler de haut en bas. Il le trouvait adorable à ce moment là. Il pouvait répéter ce qu'il avait dit, il aimait vraiment tout chez Wrath. Mais une question lui occupait l'esprit.

- Et toi, Wrath. Qu'est ce que tu aimes, chez moi ?

Wrath fut étonné et mit un doigt sur sa bouche et fit mine de réfléchir. Il se tourna vers Envy, la tête levée.

- Tout ! Comment ne pas aimer ce que tu es ?! Tu es fort, beau, intelligent… Tu es parfait, Envy ! C'est tout. Tu es parfait !

Envy eut un petit sourire.

- Tu es vraiment adorable…

Envy avait murmuré sa phrase au creux de l'oreille de Wrath, après s'être levé, faisant rougir ce dernier. Le vert commença à passer sa langue sur l'oreille de l'enfant, puis la mordilla.

- Envy, arrête...

Wrath repoussa le vert, et baissa de nouveau la tête, fixant le sol. Envy prit tendrement Wrath dans ses bras. Celui-ci sourit quand le vert l'enlaça. Il était bien là, ses bras protecteur lui avait manqué. Envy recula, s'assit sur le lit, et positionna Wrath sur lui, puis passa sa langue dans la bouche de l'enfant. Que c'était bon de l'embrasser. La colère répondit avec plus de fougue que pour les baisers précédents, passant ses bras autour de la nuque du vert, qui ne se gêna pas pour approfondir le baiser. Envy commença à passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Wrath qui commençait déjà à gémir. Il se sentit soulevé et sentit quelque chose de dur derrière lui. Envy l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et caressait chaque partie de son corps, tout en lui léchant le cou.

Envy prit les jambes du petit et les mis autour de ses hanches. Il se frotta langoureusement contre Wrath qui gémissait de plaisir. L'enfant, toujours les bras derrière la tête du vert, se pressa un peu plus contre le corps brûlant de désir de son amant. Le tee-shirt de Wrath fut remonté jusqu'a être complètement enlevé. La bouche d'Envy descendit jusqu'aux tétons du petit qu'il mordilla, faisant pousser à Wrath un cri de surprise. Le vert n'avait pas encore commencé à torturer gentiment l'enfant que ce dernier semblait déjà au bord de l'extase. Envy était-il si sexy que cela ? A en croire que oui. Le plus vieux des deux homonculus passa doucement sa main dans le boxer de Wrath. Il continua son trajet mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ce qui logeait dans le caleçon de l'enfant. Wrath soupira de frustration, et bougea doucement son bassin, le collant plus à celui de vert, pour inciter ce dernier à continuer sa descente. Mais Envy était décidé, et remonta sa main. Il avait besoin de ses mains pour enlever son propre haut. Chose qu'il fit avec une lenteur calculée. Jouant de son corps, il mit un doigt dans sa bouche et regarda Wrath avec gourmandise.L'enfant en aurait presque jouit tellement Envy était désirable.

Le vert regarda Wrath droit dans les yeux, une lueur perverse dans le regard, et se mit à lécher sensuellement ses propres doigts. Le spectacle était on ne peut plus excitant, et le jeune homonculus de la colère avait du mal à résister à l'envie d'attraper la main d'Envy de la lécher à son tour. Wrath resta pendu au vert, puis s'attaqua à son cou, ce qui fit plaisir au vert qui n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de voir son jeune amant prendre le dessus. S'en était encore plus excitant. Wrath commençait à devenir entreprenant, et osa même passer une main sur la hanche du vert pour la caresser sensuellement. Envy sourit en voyant le geste de Wrath mais l'arrêta. Wrath prit donc les épaules d'Envy pour le ramener vers lui, et mordit son épaule droite, tout en lui pinçant le postérieur. Envy sursauta légèrement, étonné des actions de Wrath, mais sourit discrètement. Il était tout de même heureux que l'enfant prenne les devants. Cela prouvait qu'il se sentait déjà mois complexé qu'auparavant.

Moins complexé, certes, mais toujours aussi apeuré de ses sentiments. Il s'était étonné lui-même de tomber amoureux d'un homme, d'un homonculus qui plus est. Homonculus qu'il aurait pensé inaccessible. Le concerné était entrain de lécher les tétons de Wrath qui gémissait. Pas de dominant, pas de dominé. Les deux procuraient du plaisir à l'autre. Echange équivalent. Envy passa une main sous les fesses de l'enfant, et fit entrer un doigt dans son intimité, volant un gémissement de douleur de la part de Wrath. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une seule fois, et cela avait été la première fois du brun, il était donc normal qu'il souffre. Le short d'Envy avait été précédemment enlevé, et jeté dans un coin de la pièce, non loin des deux homonculi, et son sous-vêtement n'avait pas non plus fait long feu.

Quand Wrath commença inconsciemment à bouger ses hanches, Envy jugea bon d'entrer un nouveau doigt à l'intérieur du petit brun, faisant de nouveau gémir ce dernier de douleur. Les deux bougeaient en lui, touchant parfois la paroi de muscles. Ils bougeaient vite en un mouvement d'entrée et de sortie, ce qui plaisait à Wrath qui avait dorénavant le rouge aux joues. Tous deux commençaient à avoir chaud, Wrath plus particulièrement. Les doigts l'excitaient comme jamais il ne l'avait été, sauf bien évidemment la première fois qu'Envy lui avait fait cela. Il bougeait son bassin, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec le vert. Envy accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, si bien que cela aurait pu le faire jouir, si seulement Envy ne les avaient pas retirés au moment où Wrath sentait le plaisir atteindre son maximum.

L'enfant râla un peu puis embrassa Envy. Il glissa une main jusqu'a son petit derrière et mit aussi un doigt dedans. Le vert sursauta, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce Wrath lui fasse cela. Il apprécia tout de même l'audace du petit brun et appuya un bras contre le mur face à lui afin de ne pas succomber au plaisir. C'était agréable comme sensation. Ça, il devait l'admettre. Au deuxième doigt, Envy commença à gémir plus fort et bougea lui aussi son bassin pour mieux sentir les doigts en lui, frottant par la même occasion sa verge tendue à celle de l'enfant. Il prit le visage de Wrath et l'embrassa avec force. L'enfant répondit avec autant d'ardeur que son aîné, et le baiser devint vite passionnel. Les deux homonculi faisaient passer à travers ce simple geste tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Un amour récent mais qui n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre. L'amour pour eux, c'était du désir. On couche, donc on est amoureux.

Voila comment raisonnait Envy. Depuis plus de 400 ans il fonctionnait comme ça, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Wrath, il avait envie de coucher avec, bien entendu, mais il avait aussi envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser et le lécher partout. Il ne voulait pas seulement le corps de l'enfant, mais aussi son cœur. Il le voulait pour lui, et seulement pour lui. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre touche à Wrath, ne serait-ce que pour une accolade ou une poignée de mains. Il était doté d'une jalousie sans nom quand il était question de Wrath. Il était la propriété d'Envy, et maintenant qu'il avait couché avec, il lui appartenait corps et âme. Jamais Envy n'avait été aussi protecteur. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Wrath, tout simplement. Mais il était devenu maladif pour Envy de penser à l'enfant.

Il était désormais comme une drogue, pour lui. Une drogue dont il ne lasserait jamais. Envy était pour Wrath celui qui comptait le plus. Lui avouer était une bonne idée, mais qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans leur couple. Wrath retira ses doigts, pourtant Envy avait l'impression de les sentir encore en lui. Le vert s'agenouilla jusqu'au niveau de l'entrejambe du gamin. Il sourit quand il sentit la respiration de l'enfant se stopper quelques instants, alors qu'il le prenait en bouche. Il tenait vraiment à donner du plaisir à Wrath, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout pour lui. Le petit brun avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Envy pour ne pas tomber au sol sous l'effet du plaisir. Envy était vraiment doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et peut-être plus quand cela concernait le sexe. A chaque passage de la langue du vert, le plaisir augmentait et Wrath se sentait faiblir. Il faisait tout pour se retenir de crier, d'hurler son plaisir, mais l'excitation était trop grande, trop extrême. Et Envy faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Wrath ne se retienne plus, pour qu'il laisse sortir tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

Envy fit encore quelques mouvements avant que Wrath ne craque et ne remplisse la bouche d'Envy, qui essaya sa bouche d'un revers de main, une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se releva pour atteindre la bouche de son amant, qu'il envahit de sa douce langue. Wrath passa ses bras contre la nuque du vert, rapprochant ce dernier encore plus. L'amant en question commença à descendre. Envy le regarda avec son sourire pervers. Ce qu'il aimait quand Wrath prenait les devants. Cela l'excitait encore plus. Aussi, quand l'enfant le prit en bouche, il dut se retenir fortement pour ne pas crier. L'effort pour ne pas crier était immense tant la langue de Wrath sur le membre d'Envy lui faisait du bien. Ses mains étaient appuyées contre le mur et ses jambes tremblaient. Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'enfoncer brutalement dans la bouche de Wrath. Ce dernier s'appliquait à lécher, allant même jusqu'à mordiller, la verge tendue de son amant, tenant à lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en avait reçu précédemment. Jamais il n'aurait cru découvrira que le petit Wrath était si doué en la matière.

Le souffle court, Envy commençait à sentir quelque chose montait en lui. Il allait jouir. Alors qu'il sentait l'extase monter en son amant, Wrath abandonna brutalement le membre d'Envy, faisant grogner le vert de frustration. Wrath sourit légèrement, et reprit la verge du vert en bouche. Envy sentit que ce petit jeu n'était pas prêt de finir. Il mit ses mains dans la chevelure foncée de Wrath et caressa ses cheveux, ce qui produisit un gémissement chez le plus jeune. Ce dernier augmenta les pressions de sa bouche, augmentant par la même occasion le plaisir d'Envy, qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Wrath arrêta de le sucer, et alla titiller d'un de ses doigts l'anus d'Envy, qui serra les fesses d'un coup en sentant cette intrusion en lui. Wrath fit doucement bouger son doigt à l'intérieur d'Envy, qui se retint de crier de plaisir. C'était assez étrange de sentir « ça » en soi. Encore plus pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Envy n'y était pas très habitué. Malgré tout, le fait de savoir que c'était Wrath qui lui faisait cela l'excita encore plus. D'ailleurs, jamais Envy n'aurait cru l'enfant si doué. Il s'y prenait juste comme il le fallait. Pourtant, il était encore jeune, même pour un homonculus. Envy se demandait où il avait appris ça. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'il sentit à nouveau la langue de Wrath autour de son sexe, qui la bougeait au même rythme que son doigt. Comment ne pas gémir presque immédiatement en sentant un tel plaisir ? Envy n'était pas capable de se contenir.

Envy se lâcha dans la bouche de Wrath après avoir pris un semblant d'appui contre le mur derrière lui, retenant avec peine un cri de plaisir. Wrath se remit debout, se léchant encore les lèvres par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentit tiré par le poignet, et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, Envy l'embrassant avec envie. Envy le tint fermement contre le mur, l'embrassant avec passion, avant de s'écarter brusquement pour aller chercher quelque chose. Quand il revint vers Wrath, qui le regardait avec des yeux remplit de désir, il tenait à la main un préservatif. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour l'enfiler, et rapprocha son sexe tendu de l'intimité de Wrath, qui avait désormais les jambes autour du bassin du vert. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis commença doucement à pénétrer l'enfant, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire trop mal. Une fois entièrement en lui, il laissa à Wrath le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, et il ne voulait pas le faire crier de douleur. Quand Wrath commença à bouger lentement ses hanches, Envy fit de même, embrassant le cou du brun, comme pour le rassurer. Tout deux avaient besoin du contact de l'autre, de simplement sentir l'autre contre lui. Envy accéléra ses mouvements sous la demande muette de Wrath. Des gémissements commencèrent à sortir de la bouche de se dernier, qui tentait pourtant de ne pas les laisser passer. C'était nouveau pour lui, même s'il l'avait déjà fait une fois avec son vert, et il ne voulait pas crier, par gêne.

Mais Envy voulait plus que tout entendre la voix de Wrath remplie d'extase crier son nom. Il accéléra donc ses coups de reins, qui furent plus profonds et plus rapides, arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir à l'enfant. Envy finit par toucher le point sensible de Wrath, qui ne put retenir un cri de pur plaisir. C'était trop bon. Envy sourit en entendant enfin l'enfant crier, puis ralentit doucement ses coups de butoirs.

« Wrath… Je veux t'entendre crier, hurler mon nom… Murmura Envy d'une voix atrocement sensuelle. »

Wrath agrandit ses yeux. Le plaisir qu'Envy lui procurait était tellement bon, qu'il gémit son nom, accentuant le plaisir du vert.

- Envy… Envy... Envy...

Le dit Envy l'embrassa encore une fois comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis redemanda à Wrath de crier encore plus fort. Ce que fit l'enfant, sans trop se poser de questions. Wrath allait bientôt atteindre ses limites. Son corps tremblait déjà.

- Envy… Envy… Je vais…

- Retiens-toi encore un peu.

- Mais… Comment tu veux que… Que je fasse… C'est trop bon… murmura Wrath, au bord de l'extase, la respiration saccadée. »

Envy mit sa main sur le membre de Wrath et le serra, empêchant toute trace d'éjaculation. Wrath cria de plaisir en sentant la main de son amant sur son sexe tendu, mais aussi de frustration en sentant que le vert l'empêcher de venir. Il relâcha le membre de l'enfant quand il se sentit venir.

- Fallait le dire si… Tu voulais qu'on… jouisse ensemble… Murmura Wrath d'une voix hachée par le plaisir.

Envy accéléra d'un seul coup ses coups de butoirs, puis sentant l'intimité de Wrath se contracter contre son membre, il masturba la verge tendue de l'enfant, qui ne retenait plus ses cris de Envy faisait tout en même temps, c'est-à-dire le masturber et le prendre avec passion, Wrath pouvait dire adieu pour ne pas jouir. Il le sentait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. En effet, il jouit dans la main d'Envy quand ce dernier alla lui lécher le cou avec délice, criant le nom du vert. Envy n'éjacula que quelques coups de reins plus tard, murmurant le nom de l'enfant. Ça y est, ils avaient fait l'amour. C'était agréable. Envy se retira de Wrath et ils se laissèrent glisser au sol. Tandis qu'Envy retirait son préservatif et le jetait à l'autre bout de la pièce, Wrath tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ce que l'enfant ne savait pas, c'était qu'Envy en voulait encore. Pas de sexe pendant une semaine, il fallait rattraper ça. Mais le vert se retenait, ne voulant pas brusquer l'enfant, et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Wrath était littéralement épuisé, même si c'était un enfant plein de vie, et un homonculus. Coucher avec quelqu'un toute la journée, ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant.

« Ça va, Wrath ? Demanda doucement Envy en caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant, qui restait assis face à lui.

- Oui, lui répondit l'enfant avec un grand sourire. »

Wrath mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un câlin pour ressentir encore la chaleur de son corps. Il était vraiment heureux.

« Merci… Murmura-t-il à Envy, en se blottissant encore plus contre le vert. »

Envy resta surprit mais embrassa l'enfant. Il se releva et porta l'enfant jusqu'au lit pour l'allonger dessus, puis le rejoint, se mettant à ses côtés. Il attira Wrath contre lui, qui se retrouva allongé sur Envy, qui avait les jambes de part et d'autre du corps du petit brun.

« Wrath… La prochaine fois que tu as un problème… Viens m'en parler. D'accord ? Demanda Envy posant ses mains sur le bas des reins de l'enfant, le caressant doucement. »

Wrath se demanda à cet instant si beaucoup de personnes avait vu le Envy attentionné. Il était comme ça pour lui, et il ne voulait pas le partager avec d'autres.

« Oui… Je t'aime Envy.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je veux tout savoir =D


End file.
